The objective of this proposal is to begin to anticipate, analyze and address the ethical, legal and social implications of the use of new genetic information and technologies in a critical non-health care setting, namely the workplace. Genetic technology in the form of genetic testing of workers is already being used in the workplace, and its use can be expected to grow over time. Recent examples that have come to regulatory attention have cast doubt on the ability of the occupational health work force to adequately deal with this issue in ways that best insure worker health and safety and are in the best interests of the workers and society. It is likely that occupational medicine physicians are directly involved in the development and implementation of employer policies regarding the use of such genetic technology in the workplace, as well as the interpretation and control of the resulting information. Therefore, it is critical to understand how occupational medicine physicians are employing this technology and to ensure that they are well-informed of the ethical, legal and social implications of its use. Thus, in this project, we propose to survey occupational medicine physicians to determine the extent of their use of genetic testing in the workplace and their level of knowledge and concern regarding the ethical, legal and social implications of such testing. The results of this study will provide information that will have direct utility in the development, implementation and evaluation of appropriate educational interventions targeting occupational medicine physicians in subsequent proposals. This is therefore a necessary first step in anticipating, analyzing and addressing the potentially adverse ethical, legal and social effects arising from the expanded uses of emerging genetic technologies in the workplace.